Their Honesty
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Sometimes, kids will speak innocently about everything they know, which also sometimes might help solve some problems. One-Shot.


Disclamer: I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters

Type: One-shot

Their Honesty

The clattering sound of glasses are heard clearly that night. Well, not only that night, every night. She was humming her beloved song in the middle of the night. Washing the glasses and then wiping them. She always do this every night after the bar closed.

Maybe that's what is always displayed in visual. But not in mental, she is not only washing the glasses from the alcohol. She is waiting. Waiting or someone she expected to open that wooden door.

She always imagine it, replay those films made by herself over and over again. The smile crept on her face while she wiped the glasses. Glances after glances she gave towards that door, but it doesn't give her what she wanted.

It's not the door's fault after all.

At least she is not mad, yet. It was him who always in her mind. She is a strong young woman, all people know it. She will never give up waiting.

But it has been two years, and she is still waiting for him. The world's famous spiky-haired savior, Cloud Strife. He was famous, not until he vanished without a single trace. He was as good as being swallowed into the most center of the earth. But why the earth would swallow her savior anyway? He is somewhere, alive, and he will come back. At least, that's what she always believe.

It's now two years and four months, he still hasn't come back. She has finished her task and now is sitting on one of her barstool. The glass she hold contains water, waiting to be drunk. But she just stare. She tried hard not to cry for him, but tonight, she can't help those tears to fall down her cheeks. She buried her face into the fold of her arms. The bar was quiet, only sobs and sniffs were heard. But there was one more sound made by that night.

The wooden door opens.

The leather boots come stepping on the creaking floor.

And the blue orbs shine in the darkness, only to find his precious one tired waiting for him.

Not that she wasn't surprised, the joy in her heart bloom again. But her body felt numb, she couldn't even move one finger.

He wouldn't expect this sudden change in her. She looked up fast, she might broke her neck, glared at him and gave him her martial art punch right on his belly. He was sent backwards, a bang heard loud from the wall because of his landing. A groan escaped his lips, but no more moves made by her.

She fell on her knees, and her hands came towards her face, then covering it. He looked up with a pain from his head and belly, seeing the barmaid shivering, no, crying would fit the phrase. The guilt washed his brain, he closed his eyes, fighting two balls of tears from his eyes. But he stood up anyway, and came over her.

"You'll never understand." She spoke suddenly. But he remains silent. "You'll never understand... HOW I TRULY FEEL, CLOUD STRIFE!"

That sudden burst had made him flinched. He never seen Tifa this mad, apparently to him. "I, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry? Apologize and apologize, not that you will know your fault anyway! Your apologize is as good as vain!"

"Tifa..."

Denzel and Marlene came down from their beds. They were excited when they saw Cloud, but changed 180 degrees when they realize Tifa and him were fighting.

"I hate you!" she shouted right into his face. She ran upstairs, leaving the children with sleepy face who had awoken by the bang not too long ago.

Hopeless man, that's what he is. He knew his fault after all those fights, he was too guilty to leave Aerith's side. He realized that he was living in his past if he live like that. He realized that he didn't care about others, especially Tifa, Denzel and Marlene, his little family. He had a rough time, but it's too late to make it up.

But no, a single hope came. Marlene came to him. "Cloud, welcome home." He switched his view to the little girl whose been with him for four years. He squatted to her level and he smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. He always have soft spot on children. Then, Denzel came over. "Were you fighting with Tifa?" ask the brunette boy.

"Yeah, she was mad when I entered. Maybe she doesn't want me to come back." He said in a low voice.

He burrowed his eyes in disbelief, "No way! She always tell us that she missed you. And we missed you too, Cloud! We are so glad that you're back!" said his adopted son, Denzel. His words made him realize something, but he wanted to make sure.

"Did she?"

They both nodded in unison. "Yeah, we missed you very much. I bet Tifa missed you more!" add Marlene.

It made his eyes wide, and he smiled at his kids and reply, "Yeah, I think she is. Well, you two need to go back to sleep." He lift Marlene in his arms, heading towards the stairs and signaled Denzel to follow him. The boy had a big grin on his face and followed them.

He opened the door to their bedroom and turned on the bed-side lamp. He carefully put Marlene on her bed and pulls the blanket back on her body, reaching until her shoulders. Denzel already had himself on his bed, ready to sleep. He smiled and turned off the lights. "Goodnight." After hearing the unison of their reply, he closed the door behind him. He sighed, and made his way towards the bar.

Sitting on one of the barstool, he let him replay those memories back when he was young. When he was an innocent child who wanted to be strong enough to protect the girl next door. He smiled anyway, when he remembered one memory of his. He was in the school backyard, being bullied by other kids. That's when she showed up, with a branch in her hand, she shooed them off. That's when he realize how strong she is.

And when she thrust her hand when introducing herself to him, he realized her beautiful ruby eyes, staring at him. In age of 12, that's when he realize her beautiful long hair, dancing with the wind. And after the war was spread, he made her a promise, that he will always be there for her everytime she was in trouble.

In AVALANCHE, he ridiculously forgot who he was, but she managed to make him remember. She always be the 'mother' who took care of them. Her smile always helped him during rough times. And he realize how stupid he was. The moment under the Highwind before the last battle was the one which made him opened his eyes.

'I love her, but I easily take it aside. It's stupid for me to keep wondering in the past.'

He regretted what he had done for two years: Leaving her with two kids alone, wondering on that barren land, and wait for nothing in that church. 'I actually have a better choice.'

Then, a sound from the back of his head was heard: 'I'm glad you realize. We've never blame you. Never once.'

He rushed upstairs and curled his fingers, ready to knock on her door. He inhaled deeply and knocked the door. He sharpened his ears, surprised by the sound of sobbing inside. He opened the door slowly and found Tifa on her bed, clutching her pillow and buried her face in it. He closed the door and made his way to her bed, seating himself on the corner.

"Tifa..."

No response, she kept sobbing.

"I know I've made a big mistake. I, I can't live in the past."

His words made her tilt her head a bit.

"And that's when I realize that I... I was a dumb. I... I've left you with no reason for 2 years with two kids. I didn't know what to do then. I felt guilty for Aerith and Zack's death. So I, I thought it would be the best if I leave you, so you won't feel burdened for me living in your house."

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the tears from her eyes. "What do you want from me now?" she spoke.

"No, I, I only want you to forgive me. My fault was to big to be forgiven, but, please. I want to make it up to you. I, I love you."

His last three words made her eyes shot open. She sat herself up and wiped her tears from her cheeks. She watched Cloud carefully, his eyes were staring to the floor, she could see faint tear track on his cheek. Was he, crying?

She inhaled deeply, "Cloud, I... I just wanted to help you after her death. You were so sad back then, you've rarely eaten, locked yourself in your room, and left for weeks. I couldn't stand it Cloud."

"I was a fool. I really couldn't help anyone even myself. I, I thought I can take care of myself but I..."

She cut his mumbling with a hug, which made him quite surprised. "Tifa?"

"I forgive you, Cloud." She pulled back, "You really want to make up your fault, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Teef." He smiled at her.

"And, um, sorry about that punch. Is it still sore?" she put her hand on his belly-which-was-punched-a-moment-ago. A pink blush appeared on his face.

"No, Teef, I deserve it. That's okay."

"Okay, then." She smiled and pull her hand to his dismay. "By the way, how are the kids? I have to apologize to them for waking them up."

"I've tucked them to bed."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Cloud. And I think you need to tuck yourself in too."

"Yeah, I think I need it. Goodnight, Teef." He smiled and made his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Cloud. I love you." He turned back with wide eyes, but reverted to a gentle smile of his. "I love you too, Tifa." With that he exited her room and headed towards his room.

'I really should thank the kids. They're really honest at many things.' He thinks with the smile still attached on his face.

END

So, that's how it is! What do you think? Good? Bad? Please Review! Critiques and suggestions are accepted!


End file.
